


"D" Engineer

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA





	"D" Engineer

I never understood how his beautiful twisted mind work. It has always been a mystery ride when it comes to him. He would let you see a little bit in, and then you’re spinning around next, you’ll never know what hits you.

Right now he calmly stands at my doorstep. I can’t count how many times I’ve moved since I meet him. I even changed jobs to stay clear from him. But like any other times, he never fails to find me like this. I stopped arguing with him a long time ago. I’m pushing on my late thirties and my life has to change.

I have a stable job now and a salary man. I worked eight to five on weekdays, and weekends off to relax and enjoy life. You could say it’s boring at times and I missed the thrill of my old life, but at least I’m not standing at the edge of the knife with my job and my finances.

I’ve learned how to appreciate quite times reading books, and sometimes writing an article for a friend’s paper. I could get use to all of these except for him. Lately he has been showing up like this more frequently, and then he’s gone for a while.

Today is only Monday and I’m just about to leave for work, but then there he was. I let him in without any word. He knows where everything is and where to place the spare key once he decided to leave. We passed each other at the threshold and I closed the door with him inside.

The train ride is about ten minutes to work. I settled inside my cubicle and focus on my job. I don’t get sudden phone calls from him anymore, and I never really though about him either. I do my job and go home. Sometimes I would make stops for groceries, or just walks around to check the bookstore I frequent.

The lights were on inside my apartment he must have left it for me. I search for my keys and went inside. There was food on the table and it was still hot. It must have been Kirishima. Opening my bedroom door, I found him sleeping there on my bed. I changed out of my work clothes, quickly shower, went back in the kitchen, and had my dinner.

I watched TV for a while before going back inside my room. He scoot over when he felt the bed dipped from my weight. It was a tight squeeze. My bed is not meant to have two occupants on it, but it’ll do for tonight. I’m sure he won’t be here the next night. He wrapped his hands on my waist once I settled in, and we went to sleep.

Tuesday my alarm clock chimed at six thirty, and I pushed the button to stop the ringing. His side was already empty and cold. It’s no longer a surprise, as I ready myself for a hot shower. I don my work clothes and went to the kitchen for coffee. He was there sipping a freshly brewed cup, and another cup waiting for me. We just nod at each other, have my coffee and I’m off to work.

Dropping by at the nearest bakery store for breakfast and another searing hot cup of coffee on the go. My day seems longer since I was asked for few hours of overtime. I didn’t mind. I could use a new bed that’s much comfortable. A client had requested for an earlier finished products and my supervisor requested I do it. Being tenured has its perks. They get confident of my work as time passed by.

Stopping by at the bakery for some dessert before going home. I bought a small treat for myself. Accomplishing the job without an issue. The light was on again, and this time he was working on his computer. Dinner is served and he just silently watches me as I walked in. I must have looked a little tired by the way he stares at me.

“I little trouble at work”

I know those gaze from before so there’s no need for him to ask. I just supplied the answer right away. He nods and went back to working on his laptop.

Walking inside the room, I noticed the new bed. It was bigger and softer. I knew he discarded my old one already, so I just sighed. I heard the microwave ding once I got out of the shower. My room door was open. He must have come in while I was inside the bath. I ate my dinner while he still work in front of me. My dinner table was small, but it has enough room for both of us. I cut him a piece of my dessert even though I know he didn’t like sweets. I was surprised he ate it with his face intact.

After washing the dishes I went to bed early. I have a conference to attend and attendance is mandatory. I felt him settled down to his spot of the bed after a while, and shimmied near me wrapping his arm around mine again.

Wednesday, I repeated my routine. Breakfast and coffee was waiting for me at the table and so is he. It was odd for him to be here three days in a row, but of course I never ask. I stop that a long time ago. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My toothpaste was running out, so I made a mental note to stop by the grocery store after work.

My day came and went faster than yesterday. The grocery store was packed, so I had to wait in line to check out. I saw a flyer with the new movie I was waiting, another mental note for me to do on the upcoming weekend.

I could smell something delicious all the way down before reaching my apartment. I knew he is still home. He was wearing my favorite blue apron when I saw him in the kitchen. He was baking something really good. It was chicken.

My washer and dryer were humming silently. He did the laundry too. We ate together this time. He pours me some beer and he had whiskey on the rock like he wanted it. The brand new toothpaste was already inside the bathroom, so I save the one I bought and stacked the grocery neatly in the cabinet. I was checking the pancake mixed before I tucked it away.

I planned on going for a jog the next morning, so I set my alarm clock an hour early. We slept together same as the other night.

Thursday, I prepared myself to jog. He turned to look at me. I must have woken him up, but then he closed his eyes again.

Coming back and taking a quick shower, there was a pancake waiting for me at the breakfast table. He is still the same observant person isn’t he?

At work my senior supervisor announces his retirement. Our department plans on the spot to celebrate it. We gather at one of the reserved restaurant, we ate, drink, and chatted for a while. It was 11:00 o’clock by the time I reached home and I was a drunk. My house was a little darker just the small kitchen light flickering.

So he did left already. I knew that. I didn’t make it to my bedroom, so I just doze off in my living couch.

I woke up inside my bedroom and his side was still warm, but he is not there. So he was home last night after all. He must have carried me in and changed my clothes at the same time. I didn’t have to come in to work until nine in the morning per our senior supervisor, so it was a plus.

It’s Friday, so I was going to cook breakfast, but he already did everything including coffee of course. It was kind of nice having him around actually, but hope is not something I think about anymore. He was reading newspaper waiting for me. Did he go out to buy it or Kirishima brought it over? Anyway, I might as well let it go, as we sat quietly while having breakfast.

Our company had a briefing to introduce the new supervisor. It seems that my senior only has a week to go, and I envied him. He looked content with what he had accomplished in life. He was married with three kids and a loving wife.

I started asking myself if I’m going to be alone when I’m the same age as his. I had to think about savings for when that time comes.

While getting ready to go home, I thought of buying the ticket for the movie, so I didn’t had to wait in long lines, but I saw a car I recognized right away. It was neatly parked at the curb. I saw Kirishima opening the door and I know what it means. He was not inside though, and I didn’t ask where were going.

To my surprise the road lead to my apartment. Kirishima had a duffel bag on his hand and I knew he was still home, and that’s his stuff in there.

I open the door and let Kirishima in first, closing the door behind me. Kirishima stood still for a moment so did I.

We were unmoving for a while; just watching him maneuvered the vacuum cleaner on my floor, gracefully, cigarette dangling on his lips, and wearing my blue apron barefoot.

This time I couldn’t help, but ask. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

He paused, then power off the vacuum, and then looks me in eye seriously.

“I do, and a second job too”

I arched my brows in confusion. “What do you mean a second job?”

“ A domestic engineer and I’m the CEO”

 

 


End file.
